a Slytherin Revolt
by Miss Kara
Summary: the title explains it all..wrote ages ago and never posted. to lazy to break into chapters so its a reallly long one shot


A Slytherin Revolt

A Slytherin Revolt

"Oh Narcissa! I'm so sorry!" Patti Parkinson was welcoming and comforting her best friend, Narcissa Malfoy, who had arrived at the Parkinson family summerhouse on the English countryside with her son Draco. They were there to lay low for a while because her husband, Lucius Malfoy, had been captured along with other Death Eaters and thrown into Azkaban.

"It's okay, he'll be out soon. The Dementors won't be staying on the Ministry's side for long with the Dark Lord back," responded Narcissa in a positive way.

"So true… Won't you come in? Here, come meet my new husband." She ushered the two into the living room where a man in his forties was sitting on the couch reading _the Daily Prophet. _ Upon seeing the new guests, he folded the paper, stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Pierre Serpentes. It's so nice to finally meet you. Patti has been speaking of you all summer." Patti Parkinson had gotten remarried a couple of weeks ago. Her first husband, John Parkinson, had been killed by aurors during the first war. In memory of him, she decided to keep his last name.

"OH Draco! I'm so sorry about your dad!" Pansy had entered the room and upon seeing Draco, she flung herself on him.

"Get off me you maniac!" he said, throwing her off him. Narcissa smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't even think about starting to act up! We're very lucky Patti is letting us stay here while the ministry is going crazy looking for Death Eaters and their families."

"Oh don't think anything of it! Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and their mother's are coming too!" With that Draco perked up a little bit. "Oh! You haven't met Lindsey. LINDSEY! Lindsey, honey, can you come here for a sec?" shouted Patti. In walked in a girl of about 5'5" with long, honey blond hair that was pulled back into loose pigtails. She had bright blue eyes and wore a black halter top and shorts that looked as it they were cut from jeans.

"This is Pierre's daughter, Lindsey," said Patti. "She's a year younger than you and Pansy. She'll be starting at Hogwarts this year as a 5th year. Honey, this is Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco. They'll be staying with us until you guys go to school."

"Oh… It's a pleasure to meet you," said Lindsey, shaking Narcissa's hand and giving a half smile to Draco. Pansy made a noise of disgust. She loathed her stepsister more than anything in the world. In her mind, she was a spoiled pest. These last few weeks of summer would have been perfect if it wasn't for her. But she wasn't going to let her _younger_ stepsister get in the way of her chances with Draco.

"Pansy, darling, could you show Mrs. Malfoy and Draco to the guesthouse? I think they'd like the one by the lake." Pansy's thoughts were interrupted as she was forced to carry heavy luggage and trunks out to the guesthouse. As they headed out of the main house and into the backyard, Draco noticed that Lindsey had slipped away from the crowd and was sitting out on the dock, apparently writing something.

After getting settled, Draco walked out onto the dock where Lindsey was sitting.

"Hey," he said not sure that she had noticed he had joined her. She looked up and looked as if she was stunned that someone was talking to her.

"Hi," she said and continued writing.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Draco.

"Writing a letter to my friend Rachel. She's spending her summer holiday in some American city called New York. She goes to Hogwarts. You might know her. Rachel Cooper?"

"Hmm… that sounds familiar. That's a beautiful owl," said Draco admiring her snowy owl. Potter had one of those but his was ugly and looked as if it crashed into a puddle of mud.

"Isn't she?" responded Lindsey, stroking her pet. "My Dad got her for me when I was younger. I got her when she was a baby and I raised her."

"What's her name?"

"Diana; after my mom."

"Where is she?"

"Who? My mom? She was a Death Eater with my dad. A very important one too… She was killed by two members of the Order during the first war."

"I'm sorry," responded Draco, hoping that he didn't make her upset.

"It's okay. I promised myself that when I was a bit older and had more knowledge of the Dark Arts that I'd kill the fools that killed her."

"Can I ask who did it?"

"Lily Evans and James Potter." Draco nearly had a heart attack.

"Potter's parents?!"

"Who?"

"The famous git Harry Potter. The jerk responsible for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's first downfall."

"Hmm… I never really connected the two."

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but they're dead already. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them."

"Oh… my dad never really told me that. Dumb git." Draco laughed nervously. He didn't want to make her feel stupid. They continued their conversation on the Dark Arts and Lindsey learned about Draco's father and how Harry Potter has beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named time after time.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could help He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill Potter?" she thought out loud. Draco nodded his head in approval. This girl totally believed in everything he did.

"Lindsey, Draco! Dinner!" yelled Patti. The two put their conversation on hold and walked into the main house.

The next morning when Lindsey came to breakfast, Draco, Pansy, Narcissa and Patti were already eating a wide variety of food. She sat down and put some bacon and scrambled eggs on her plate and listened to the conversation that was already taking place. Narcissa and Patti were talking about when Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Goyle were arriving, Pansy was staring with googly eyes at Draco, and Draco was listening to his mother's conversation until Lindsey caught his eye.

"I have a plan," she mouthed, and signaling to meet her out on the dock in ten minutes. Ten minutes later Draco found himself on the dock watching Lindsey walking down the path towards him. She was wearing, once again, cut off jeans and a tank top that was too short and revealed a pierced naval that had a serpent shaped bar made of emeralds.

"What's with the snake in your naval?"

"Oh I got it pierced when I went to The United States and Coop, Rachel, got me the snake one because everyone would call me serpent because of my last name, Serpentes."

"Oh. Cool."

"Okay back to what I was going to say. What is the one thing that the Ministry _and_ Albus Dumbledore aren't expecting?" she asked.

"Uh… I don't know," responded Draco confused.

"An attack from _inside_ the school."

"But how is it possible for outside forces to get into the school?"

"You didn't let me finish. An attack inside the school, _led by the students._" Draco stood in awe. She was a genius. But then he thought something.

"But a few Slytherins against the entire student body, teachers, and Dumbledork?"

"That's when we let the Death Eaters and whoever else wants to fight for use _in_."

"Hey what you guys up to?" Pansy had joined them. She had seen them talking on the dock and decided that her little sister couldn't speak to him alone.

"Lindsey had the best idea," exclaimed Draco and proceeded to explain everything to Pansy. For being some stupid little kid who went to Beaxbutons, that was a good idea.

"Wow. But you do realize that this is going to be really difficult to pull off," said Pansy a bit skeptical.

"Well, you guys know who would go for the plan and who wouldn't. Write to them and ask them if they'd do it. Then I'll get my dad to talk to Vol—sorry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to see if he'd go for it, which I know he will."

"But Snape. He's not on the dark side anymore. He'll get suspicious and alert the Order," Pansy added, a bit worried.

"We can get most of the planning done here. Then use the Room of Requirement for the rest!" exclaimed Draco.

"Revenge is sweet." And with that they got to work writing letters to Death Eaters and students and writing down their plans.

_What the heck am I doing?_ Thought Pansy. Was she actually giving into Lindsey? Being disgusted with herself, she got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Lindsey.

"I've got some stuff I have to do," said Pansy walking off. She couldn't stand being around her. She didn't notice though, the look on Draco's face as she left. He was giving Lindsey those same googly eyes that she gave him earlier that morning.

"Okay, how's this? To the Dark Lord, we are the daughter and son of two of your most important Death Eaters. We support your cause completely and are willing to help in anyway that we can. We attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we have devised a plan to attack and take over the school from the inside. If you are interested in hearing further details to our plan, please contact us. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy and Lindsey Serpentes. What do you think?" asked Lindsey after reading the letter she wrote to the Dark Lord.

"I like, but should we really put our names? What if it gets intercepted?" responded Draco a bit uneasy. It was late afternoon and the pair was still sitting on the dock surrounded by wrappers of food and candy. They had been out there all day writing letters and fine-tuning their genius plan.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," she said as she scribbled out the names. "Are there any Bertie Bott's left?"

"Yup, but it looks like the nasty ones," said Draco handing Lindsey the box of jellybeans. Lindsey took the box and dumped them out on a piece of parchment and started separating them into piles.

"These are puke," she said putting a group of beige beans off to the side. "These are grass… not that bad," she said putting a bunch of green beans in the middle. "And these are my favorite! Black Pepper. Taste it! They really taste like pepper," she exclaimed offering one to Draco as she popped another into her mouth.

"I'll pass thanks," said Draco as he gave her a look of disgust.

"Lindsey! Hey honey. Look I gotta go to a meeting," said Pierre as he waddled down to where the pair was sitting.

"A Death Eater meeting?" Lindsey asked with hopefulness.

"Err… yes. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could bring this up?" she responded handing him the letter that they had written. He opened the letter and read it.

"Honey, did you come up with this?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you think it's bad?"

"No, it's amazing. Why one of us didn't think of this is beyond me. I'll to bring it up, but we've got more important things, like the ministry." And with that he Disapparated.

"I can't wait to see Dumb-dore's face when the entire Slytherin house revolts against him!" said Draco with glee.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's a bit chilly."

"Here, take my sweatshirt," he said ripping off his sweatshirt to reveal nice six pack abs.

"You sure you won't be cold?" she asked smiling. The truth was, she didn't want him to put it back on.

"Positive."

"Hey, mom wants to know if you guys want hamburgers for dinner," said Pansy making her way down to the dock and upon spotting the shirtless Draco sitting down to join the conversion.

"Um, nah I'm not in the mood for burgers. I feel like salad. And tell her I'm gonna eat out here so I can watch the sun set," said Lindsey.

"That sounds like fun. May I join you?" asked Draco.

"Sure," responded Lindsey with a smile.

"I'll take a burger though," Draco said to Pansy without taking his eyes off Lindsey. Pansy sighed and went back to the house. _I can't believe he's falling for her, _thought Pansy.

That night, Lindsey stayed up late waiting for her dad to return from the meeting. She was in her new room and was hanging up posters of The Weird Sisters and her favorite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, when Pierre came in.

"Hey princess. Guess what?"

"They liked my idea?" asked Lindsey excitedly.

"No. They loved it!"

"Really??"

"Yes, they want you to come to the next meeting. Well, actually they're going to bring the meeting to you since you can't apparate and the ministry is watching the Floo Network and the Portkeys. But go to sleep now and we'll talk more in the morning."

"But Daddy, when's the next meeting?"

"Next week. Now good night," said Pierre, kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room. Lindsey was too excited. She had always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and work for Voldemort. And she definitely wanted to avenge her mother's death by killing every member of the Order. Too excited to sleep, she ran out to the guesthouse that Draco was staying in, ran to his window, and tapped it.

"PSST.." she tapped the window again. A confused Draco finally came over to the window and opened it.

"Huh?" said a very confused and very sleepy Draco.

"Draco, they liked it! They liked the plan," whispered Lindsey.

"Huh? Hang on, lemme come out there." A minute later Draco had joined Lindsey outside the guesthouse. "Now, what did you say?" asked Draco.

"I said they liked the idea. They want us to come to the next meeting to plan it out!" exclaimed Lindsey.

"No they didn't!" he explained excitedly.

"They did, they did!" Draco was so excited and so caught up in the moment that he grabbed Lindsey around the waist, pulled her into him, and kissed her. Lindsey was shocked. She didn't know what to do; no one had ever done this before.

"I—I have to go…" she said pulling away and running back up to the house.

"Lindsey! Lindsey wait!" he called after her. "I'm sorry…"

Lindsey stumbled into her bedroom confused and upset. It's not that she wasn't attracted to Draco because, well, she was, but she had just met him and didn't know anything about him. "God I'm such an idiot," she mumbled. As she climbed into bed she thought about how stupid it was to have run away instead of kissing him back.

The next few days were crazy for everyone, working together on the revolt. The parents, being Death Eaters, decided to help out in the planning and contacting the right people. Crabbe and Goyle had arrived and Draco had been spending all his time with them, leaving Lindsey to sulk in her room.

The big meeting would take place two days before everyone returned to Hogwarts. The Adults were to Disapparate and Apparate on an island in the middle of the lake that was by the Parkinson house. Then the teens would row out in the rowboat that they owned. Lindsey was extremely tense during the boat ride to the island. Draco could see this and he sat down next to her.

"It'll be okay," he said taking her hand to comfort her. She smiled.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've been around plenty of Death Eaters before."

"Maybe because _He_ might be there?"

"I guess," she said as the boat made landfall. Pierre met the children and led them down a path until they came to a clearing. It was pitch black until a voice muttered, "Lumos," and the clearing was filled with light. With the light, a dozen faces were revealed. They included, Bellatrix, Macnair, Pierre, Rebastan, Rudolphus, Jugson, Dolohov, Avery, Rookwood, Pettigrew, and Mulciber.

"What is so important that you dragged me all the way out here?" exclaimed a crazy Bellatrix.

"Bella, we're here to hear Pierre's girl's plan," said Macnair, annoyed by Bellatrix's being impatient.

"Oh Pierre, your daughter is beautiful," she said getting close to Lindsey's face. "Can I kill her?" Lindsey, freaked out, jumped behind Draco, who in turn jumped in front of her at the same time.

"Now Bella, we can't kill our most important Death Eater, can we?" asked a chilling voice. Lindsey, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood in awe as Voldemort stepped out of the darkness. "Now my sweet, please explain your 'glorious' plan."

"We—Well It's quite simple you see. We, the Slytherin students, revolt. In revolting, we break many of the charms guarding the school. It would then allow Death Eaters to enter the school. We take Hogwarts, and the Ministry isn't far behind," she explained. A smile came over Voldemort's face as Pierre and Lindsey went into further detail.

"Now why, hasn't anyone ever thought of this before!" yelled Voldemort when they were through explaining. All the Death Eaters were silent. He had a point. He turned back to the teens.

"We will be in contact with you about further details and when to carry everything out. In the mean time, work on the Unforgivable Curses. You're going to need them if you wish to help out. Practice on anything…"

"Does it work on evil step sisters?" Pansy said under her breath. Draco stepped on her foot.

"Ow!"

"Stop the nonsense or I shall kill you all!" yelled Bellatrix at the disrespect toward the Dark Lord.

"Excuse me, sir, but how would be able to sneak into the Forbidden Forest to practice? None of us own Invisibility Cloaks," asked Crabbe in a dull, idiotic tone.

"Well then take these," responded Voldemort handing them Invisibility Cloaks. The group was stunned and grateful.

"Now let's get the children out of here so we can discuss further business." And with that they were ushered back to the boat.

Due to the late night they had, everyone slept in. It was around noon that they all had woken up. Lindsey was enjoying a sandwich on the dock when Draco joined her.

"Some night," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Were you really going to defend me if Bellatrix tried to kill me?"

"Of course," responded Draco all macho. Lindsey just giggled.

"My dad always said she was a bit loony, but the Dark Lord kept her because she was one of the most loyal when he first was defeated."

"I think that last night she proved she needed to be locked up in St. Mungo's." Both laughed at the thought of the great Bellatrix in a straightjacket.

"So, do you play Quidditch?" asked Lindsey.

"You're looking at the Slytherin Chaser."

"Oooo… What model broom do you have?"

"Nimbus 2001," said Draco with pride. Lindsey giggled. "What? What is so funny?" She didn't respond; she just ran into the house. A minute later she came out holding something.

"Firebolt 03," she said as she handed it to Draco. He was in awe. The Firebolt 03 was the latest model of the Firebolt and the fastest. It could go from zero to 100 in less than 3 seconds.

"Wow," he said as he handed it back to her.

"So, wanna see where I go to escape the madness of Pansy?"

"I'm there!" he exclaimed as he ran to the guesthouse to get his broom. Once he was back they mounted their brooms, kicked off, and went sailing over the lake. Together they flew, Lindsey in the lead, twisting and turning; flying so low that they could skim the water with their bare feet and so high that they were getting lost in the few clouds that were out on the beautiful, last day of summer holiday. Finally, Lindsey landed on what seemed like the other end of the lake. It had a little beach that wasn't covered by trees so you could just sit there and soak up the sun. Draco saw that under a little shelter made by rocks were a blanket and some parchment, quills, and ink.

"I like to write sometimes. Other times I just lye here and enjoy the peace and quiet," said Lindsey as they landed and started to wonder around. She went over to the blanket and spread it out in the sun and sat down. Draco went over and lay down next to her.

"It's so…"

"Beautiful," finished Lindsey looking at him and smiling. They stayed there for hours talking and joking around. At one point Draco started chasing Lindsey around and when he caught her he picked her up and threw her into the lake. But she didn't let go and they both wound up soaking wet and hysterical laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time," exclaimed Lindsey looking at her watch and realizing that it was nearly five o'clock. They quickly got on their brooms and flew back. Once on the dock, Draco went to go back up to the house, but Lindsey grabbed his wrist.

"I had fun today," she whispered in his ear.

"Me to—" responded Draco but he was cut off. Lindsey had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him, there on the dock, with the sun setting in the background.

The next morning was a crazy one. Everyone was running around trying to pack and get to Platform 9 ¾ on time. They were dropped off around 10:30 and left to mingle and reunite with their friends.

"Lindsey?" yelled an excited voice. When Lindsey turned around she found herself standing face to face with her best friend Rachel Cooper.

"Coop!" she exclaimed throwing herself at her friend.

"I can't believe your coming here! I hope we're in the same house."

"Oh that was pre-decided. Dumbledore already put me in Slytherin."

"YES! Now we can share a dorm. This is going to be the best year!"

"And the last," whispered Lindsey in Rachel's ear. "You got my letter right?"

"Yeah… when is it?"

"Shh! Not here…later." Draco walked over.

"Common let's go get a compartment before we get stuck with your sister," he said putting his arm around Lindsey and they boarded the train.

It was a long ride and Rachel and Lindsey were catching up most of it. Draco had a great time listening to all the stories they were telling. Finally, after what seemed like a million years, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and Rachel, Lindsey, and Draco took a horseless carriage to the castle. Crabbe and Goyle would have gone with them, but they're so big that together they take up one carriage.

So they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table.

"When do we eat? I'm starved," asked Lindsey, eager to eat.

"We have to watch the stupid first years get sorted," responded Draco as his stomach rumbled loudly. Then all of a sudden the Sorting Hat burst into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass alone their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided _

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldes_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept amoung us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a whiles it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died our_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song"_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Thought I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From **Internal**, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Immediately, everyone, especially the Gryffindors, began whispering.

"What does it mean 'Internal foes'?"

"It's the Slytherin's!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"SILENCE!" Immediately everyone became quiet. Dumbledore had that effect on people. "Let the Sorting continue." And it did. Somewhere between 'Abercrombie, Elana' and 'Fitch, Seamore', Lindsey whispered to Draco,

"Does it know?"

"That's the same song as last year. Remember what happened?"

"We should just pretend like we don't know what's happening like everyone else. And use those Invisabliety cloaks. We need to contact my dad to let him know about this."

"Good plan." And with that, the last student, 'Watson, Emma', was sorted and food appeared on the tables.

The next morning Rachel and Lindsey beat Draco to the Great Hall.

"Morning," he grumbled as he sat down next to Lindsey.

"Good morning Happy," responded Lindsey playfully. She was so excited. Even though they were going to attack the school, she was a bit excited to start here with her best friend.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And it's only the first day!" said Rachel giggling.

"He does this often?" asked Lindsey.

"Only when Goyle snores all night."

"And he did!" exclaimed Draco, throwing some toast and bacon on his plate.

"Awww," said Lindsey lean over to him and hugging him. This cheered Draco up a bit.

"So, what's on your schedules?" asked Rachel.

"Oh no! We don't have any classes together!" exclaimed Lindsey.

"Hey! Why do I have Astronomy on my schedule?! I never signed up for that!" Draco shouted angrily after reading over his schedule.

"Well what period do you have it?" asked Lindsey.

"Last… with a midnight period!?"

"Well if you suck I can help you. I have it that period too," said Lindsey happily.

"Ohh…" Draco seemed to not mind anymore. Lindsey and Draco turned to walk to their first class when Rachel started laughing.

"What?" asked Draco. Rachel didn't respond, she just kept laughing.

"Coop, are you feeling okay?" asked Lindsey.

"You guys are _so_ obvious!" she exclaimed. The pair just stared at her confused. "You cannot tell me that you guys don't fancy each other." Lindsey and Draco looked at each other then turned away, embarrassed, when they made eye contact. They had never told anybody about the day at the lake.

"Oh my god, you do!"

"Coop, shut up," said Lindsey embarrassed.

"I, uh, have to –er get to class. Bye," said Draco as he hurried off up the marble staircase.

"Lindsey, do you realize that just about every Slytherin girl has been after him since first year and you got him in less than a month?"

"Got who?" asked Pansy as she walked over to the girls.

"No one. I don't know who she's talking about," said Lindsey. She knew Pansy was one of those girls and she'd be pretty mad if she knew her little step sister got 'her man'. "I have to get to Charms. Bye," she said as she walked away, leaving Pansy and Rachel, who in turn, went in opposite directions.

By the time lunch rolled around, Lindsey was astounded by the amount of homework she had.

"Why do they insist on giving us so much homework on the first day?" she asked as she sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco.

"Cuz you take the O.W.L.s this year," responded Draco.

"Lindsey, you left your book in Transfiguration," said Ginny Weasley, who had appeared out of no where holding Lindsey's book.

"Oh, thanks," responded Lindsey shyly.

"Beat it Weaslette!" said Draco, in a snotty voice. Ginny just gave Draco a look and walked away.

"Whatever you do, stay away from all the Weasleys."

"While you're at it, stay away from all the Gryffindors," added Rachel.

"Okay. So, um, could one of you help me later with my Potions homework? There is so much that they did last year that I didn't," asked Lindsey.

"Sure, no problem," responded Draco before Rachel got a chance to open her mouth. Rachel started to giggle.

"Not again," said Draco sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I know there is something that you guys aren't telling me!"

"Okay fine!" exclaimed Lindsey getting aggravated.

"We, er--. Umm…"

"We kissed," said Lindsey finally. Rachel looked shocked. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Mean, not only kissed someone, but actually showed an emotion other than anger. At that moment the bell rang signaling the beginning of afternoon classes. _Thank God, _thought Draco. He was a bit uncomfortable with them revealing the day at the lake. They all got and started walking towards the marble staircase.

"So are you guys, like an item now?" asked Rachel excitedly. Draco and Lindsey just looked at each other, then Lindsey looked down at her hand, which had somehow found its way to Draco's without her being aware of it.

"Er, if you want to be…" he said to Lindsey.

"I do if you do…" she responded.

"Look everybody!! Draco is going out with Lindsey!!" exclaimed Rachel breaking the akward silence. Everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at the pair.

"Lindsey who?" asked Glenn, a 7th year Gryffindor.

"Oh you mean that girl from Beauxbutons?" shouted Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff.

"Okay people. There's nothing to see, so go to class!" exclaimed Draco at the new attention. Then the late bell rang. Draco kissed Lindsey's cheek.

"I'll see you in astronomy." And they walked to their classes.

Draco walked into the Astronomy room at the last period of the day. He really didn't want to be there but he figured he'd give it a try, seeing as how Lindsey was absolutely obsessed with it. He found a table towards the back and when Lindsey walked into the room, he signaled for her to come sit by him.

"Thanks," she said sitting down and laying all her books out on the desk.

"Welcome everyone, to Astronomy." Professor Webster had walked into the room and began to write on the board, indicating for them to pay attention. "You will not just learn about our solar system, but others. Whether they have life on them or not, we will let the muggles decided."

"Uh, professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Flint?" responded to Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Chaser.

"Are we going to learn about Uranus?" With that, the entire class started to laugh hysterically. "I was serious… I think that planet is cool." Responded Flint to the hysteria.

"That is enough. Everyone settle down. Yes, Mr. Flint, we will learn about Ur-_ann_-us," and she went on to explain the topics that would be covered. But Draco wasn't paying any attention. He was watching Lindsey. She was paying so much attention.

Lindsey was busy writing the notes that Webster put on the bored when she noticed Draco staring in her direction.

"What?" she asked. Draco, apparently deep in thought, didn't responded. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Come on, I want to put my books away before dinner," said Lindsey taking Draco's hand and pulling him out of his chair. "Are you feeling okay? We could skip dinner…"

"No, I'm fine. Why?" he asked, finally coming back to earth.

"What were you staring at?"

"You. Your beautiful eyes and your… well… you're just so beautiful."

"Aw, thanks," she said in a sweet voice, hugging him.

"Uh, I hate to break up this happy moment but I need to steal Draco for a minute," said Marcus Flint, coming up behind the couple.

"What's up?" asked Draco with Lindsey still in his arms.

"We have a problem. Montague is gone, we're short a chaser. Know anyone who owns a good broom and can actually catch a quaffle?"

"What about me?" asked Lindsey trying to help solve the delema. Flint looked at her skeptically. Never in the history of Hogwarts has there been a girl on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"I have a Firebolt 03…"

"Practice is tomorrow at 7!" exclaimed Flint running out of the astronomy room filled with excitement. Draco was equally excited.

"Can we go eat dinner now?" asked Lindsey becoming impatient.

"Yeah," responded Draco as his stomach gave a loud grumble and hand in hand they walked down to the Great Hall.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Lindsey and Draco spent every waking moment together. Pansy spent her free time locked up in her room. She was only a little depressed. She didn't know that they were dating; she just thought they were very close.

Friday night while she was sound asleep, Draco and Lindsey were sleep-walking their way up to the Astronomy Tower for their midnight period. They joined the rest of their half asleep class on the roof of the school, surrounded by complicated looking telescopes.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to your first midnight period. We will be meeting every other week and they will gradually go from a half an hour to two hours… stop moaning please. Now tonight's class I will just be assigning you your telescope and we will discuss in class, when it gets closer, what we will be looking for and at," said Webster as she started to assign telescopes.

Lindsey was very disappointed by her spot. She was no where near draco.

When Webster was done, she dismissed the class. Draco headed for the door, but he stopped short, realizing that Lindsey wasn't behind him. He turned around to find her leaning against the edge of the tower starring into space.

"Amoureux, what are you doing?" he asked walking over to her.

"Look," she said pointing to a cluster of stars. "That's Orion. And those 3 stars are his belt. And that right there is the constilation of Aphrodite."

"She's beautiful," whispered Draco, taking Lindsey in his arms. It was only the first week of September, but the nights had begun to get chilly.

"Look," exclaimed Draco pointing at a shooting star that was making its way from one end of the sky to the other. "Make a wish…" he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes. When she finally opened them again, Draco asked, "What did you wish for?"

"This." She turned to face him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

It was only a matter of weeks before the first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around. It fell on the weekend before Halloween and everyone was excited to finally be able to go stock up on candy and practical jokes. Lindsey and Rachel were going to meet up with Draco and Marcus in Honeydukes'. Upon entering Hogsmeade, they found a bunch of first year students gathered around an announcement board.

"What's everyone looking at?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know. Let's go have a look." After they pushed their way through the group they came upon a large poster that read:

**WARNING!**

A revolt of the Dementors guarding Azkaban has led to the release of all prisoners including Lucius Malfoy. All prisoners are considered extremely dangerous and if seen, should not be approached. Please be on the look out.

The Ministry of Magic

"Do you know what this means?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah. The attack will be sooner than planned," replied Lindsey as they walked off to meet Draco.

That night, after a long day at Hogsmeade, the group decided to skip dinner and just go to the common room. When they got there, they found a black owl perched on a chair with a letter attached to its leg. Lindsey untied the letter and opened it.

"What does it say Lin?" asked Draco.

"Halloween…" she replied.

"But that's—"

"Tomorrow."

Lindsey awoke early the next morning. She had instructed everyone to meet in the entrance hall at sunset. Hopefully that was the time that the attack was going to begin.

Unlike any other holiday, on Halloween there were classes. All the Slytherins were uneasy the entire day. As the day went on, it seemed like they got more nervous and jumpier. That night at the feast, a murmur could be heard and everyone was sneaking side-glances at the Slytherins. All of a sudden, Glenn, the 7th year Gryffindor came running into the Great Hall.

"There's a huge crowd of people on the front lawn heading toward us!" Everyone in the Great Hall became alarmed. The teachers jumped up and ran into the entrance hall. The Slytherins, realizing it was now or never, ran out after them.

It was total mayhem in out there. Students were pushing each other around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Silence," exclaimed Dumbledore. "Would someone like to explain what is going on?"

"I will." A dark figure pushed through the crowd.

"Ahh Tom. Very daring setting foot in here."

"I had some help. My faithful Slytherins."

"And what do you want?"

"To kill you and everyone here. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Without warning, Voldemort fired a spell into a group of first year girls killing them. Before long, students were screaming and scrambling trying to get out of the line of fire. Spells were bouncing off the walls left and right.

Draco, wand out, ran up to Ron Weasley.

"Ready to die weasel?" Before Ron had a chance to defend himself, Draco had killed him.

The fighting went on for hours. Many of students had fled from Hogwarts. Among the living were Harry Potter, Glenn, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Angelina. The scene inside the school was horrific. Lindsey looked around at what she had done. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors' dead bodies were lying on the floor.

Voldemort, satisfied that he at least killed Dumbledore, stood on the steps of what was once Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He turned to Lindsey and said, "You did a wonderful thing. Would you do the honors?"

She raised her wand up to the sky and whispered, "Morsemordre." The Dark Mark rose into the sky and screams could be heard from Hogsmeade.

A/n..sorry for killing ron..i really do like him..

12


End file.
